


Bleeding Hearts

by Cassio7sky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, F/M, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Love/Hate, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stubborn Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassio7sky/pseuds/Cassio7sky
Summary: The tragic ending of the man who gave her life led her to hating the woman who was the love of her life. But life has a way of surprising people with the unexpected, when the decision to auction herself off ended up with her marrying the woman, she wanted nothing to do with and wished she could erase from her memory entirely.GP Lexa, slow burn but happy ending eventually
Relationships: Anya/Luna (The 100), Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> New story, but no worries, I'll still work on The Light of My Darkness. I'm working from home until 2021 and I'm stuck in quarantine, so why not work on my creativity. 
> 
> This story is going to be an emotional roller coaster. Lexa and Clarke will go through a lot of sufferings before they have a happy ending. And oh, Clarke will sleep around a lot. 
> 
> Shall I continue?

Clarke stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what has become of her amazing life, as she readied herself for the auction happening at her art gallery. She doesn’t know where to begin, for everything came crashing at her liked a horrible dream. Not only did her life failed, her relationship also failed. Lexa Woods, the women she was in a relationship with for almost eleven years, the only love she ever had, has now become the person that she must hate the most, for loving her would be an injustice to the memory of her late father. For if it wasn’t for her ex-fiancée, her father would still be alive and be by her side today. She caused his death. She pushed him over the edge. 

It has been a little over three months since her father has passed and three months since she and Lexa have broken up. With the wedding cancelled, Clarke’s fairytale wedding became an unfulfilled dream. She moved out of their shared condo, with her engagement ring hurled at her lover that day, she walked away heartbroken and in tears. The termination of their long-term relationship left her completely heartsick. Because nothing hurt more than losing two persons she’d loved at the same time. One was taken away from her prematurely while the other one she had to give up on. 

She has been drowning in despair for months, crying herself to sleep each night, but today everything will change. She decided that the auction will be the necessary mean to pull her out of a slump, giving her the distraction, she needed to move forward with her life. To the famous artist, today’s auction will be no different than the times she auctioned out her artworks, except this time it will be her body. Auctioning herself to the highest bidder, with marriage promised to whoever willing to spend the most money on her, the money that she desperately needed to pay off her family’s debt. 

With the red lipstick in her hand, she started applying color on her pale pink lips, as her mind reminisced to the past.

*******

_On a Friday night at a jam-packed restaurant, two teenagers sat at the corner having a great time on their first date, sharing laughter and smiles. The two fourteen years old who knew each other since they were born, and grew up crushing on each other for years until Lexa finally had the courage to ask her best friend out on a date. Their date has been going well so far, not surprising at all, since the feelings they have for each other were always there despite it not being verbalized until now._

_“I don’t want to scare you away but I have to say this,” said Lexa, holding her date’s hand from across the table. “I promise to marry you one day, Clarke.” Although this was just their first day, she always knew that her heart belonged to Clarke and Clarke only._

_“I promise to marry you one day too, Lexa,” Clarke responded, bringing the brunette’s hand to press against her lips._

_“Do you remember the time when we roleplayed as parents? I think we were seven years old at that time.”_

_“Of course, I remember. We were playing parents at the school’s playground when stupid Finn pointed out that a woman can only marry a man.”_

_“You kicked his ass and embarrassed the hell out of him. It was at that moment that I told myself that you’ll become my wife one day.”_

_“Really? Why didn’t you tell me? We could have dated since that day.”_

_“Hahaha! Your mom would never allow it. We were too young then. She probably thinks we’re too young now too.”_

_“Probably. That’s why we have to date in secret for a while. But I like having you as my little secret," said Clarke as she maintained eye contact with her date, looking deeply into those beautiful green eyes from across the table. "I love you, Lex. Not just as a friend like before but as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.”_

_“I love you too, Clarke. I’ve always loved you more than a friend. Probably since when we’re toddlers.”_

_“You and me in stinky diapers, no chance in hell. My mom told me stories about you always making me cried when we were toddlers, because you have an unhealthy obsession with my blonde hair. You always pulled on it and our parents have to separate us because after you pulled my hair, I’d pulled on yours, and then the both of us ended up crying.”_

_Lexa laughed. “Well, my obsession is not only your blonde hair but it’s everything you. You will always be my obsession, Clarke Griffin.”_

_“And you will always be mine, Lexa Woods.”_

*******

“Clarke, are you ready?” Maya Vie, her assistant asked, pulling Clarke back to reality, away from the fond childhood memory of her ex-fiancée. They’d have been married by now if she didn’t break off the engagement. The decision that had to be made for she couldn’t go through with the wedding and be married to someone that’d remind her everyday of her father’s death. 

“I’m ready,” replied the artist as she made her way of her office and toward the gallery room.

“Thank you all for coming. As you’ve heard, I’m auctioning myself off to the highest bidder today. The bid will start at a thousand dollar and the highest bidder will get to have me. I will be your wife, mistress, or whatever you want,” she announced to a crowd of about twenty people, made up of mostly a group of affluent older men, each seated at their individual table. 

The auction started with the bidders raising their paddles eagerly to make an offer. The offer went up to a million dollar when a beautiful young woman walked in and settled at the nearest table. The arrival of the familiar brunette didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke, who watched her movement intensely from afar. The brunette sat across from a well-dressed man with salt and pepper hair, while everyone stared at her with a confused look, as if she was lost, including Clarke. 

Maya was counting down when the brunette interrupted her and made an offer of ten million. The old gentleman from a few tables away made a counter offer of fifteen million, so Lexa upped her offer to twenty million. Not backing down, the old man made a counter offer of twenty-five million, which Lexa looked at him annoyingly before upping her offer to fifty million. That should shut the old man up, she thought. The old man gave her a defeated look as everyone stared at her, their mouths agape with incredulity that someone would want to spend that much money on just one girl. 

But to Lexa, she wasn’t just any girl, she was the love of her life, the reason for her to live.

Lexa got up on stage after being declared the winner, since no one contested her. She looked at her ex-fiancée whose lips curled into a fake smile, trying to maintain her composure to not explode in front of everyone. The anger in her eyes, very transparent to Lexa, who knew that look better than anyone in this world. After the brief announcement, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand forcibly and dragged her to her office, and Maya knew better than to follow her boss, no way will she get in between that debacle. 

“Why did you fucking come here? I’m not marrying you. You can take your money and shove it up your ass. I’m going with the second highest bidder, not you,” the artist said crossly. 

“You’re willing to marry that old perv out there? He’s old enough to be your grandfather,” said the brunette, making direct eyes contact with the angry blonde. 

“I’d rather marry anyone but you.”

“Why? Afraid of your own heart? I’m just trying to help you out as an old friend. Why didn’t you tell me Jake left you a huge debt?”

“Don’t ever say his name again. You have no fucking right to say my dad’s name. I don’t need your goddamn help! Read my lips, I hate you,” the blonde artist said, clearly and slowly, dragging out the word hate to get her message across. 

“You made that abundantly clear already. I get it. But I’m not going to let you ruin your life by being a sex toy for some old man.” Although Lexa have heard it before, but hearing the words, I hate you, coming from Clarke's mouth still hurt her deeply, like a knife piercing through her heart each time.

“And that’s not what you want? You’re no different from those old men. It’s all about getting your sausage wet.”

“You know very well that I don’t want you just for sex. In case you forgot, I was your first and it has always been more than just sex between us.”

“Right, who can forget their first everything. I’m just that good so you’re coming back for more, huh? I don’t care what you want. I’m not going to marry you or accept your money.”

“Why are you so stubborn? If only you will listen to me, I can explain everything.”

“Explain what? Explain how you drove my dad to commit suicide. He saw you as a daughter but you have zero trust in him. He didn’t steal the company’s money. An honest man like him would never do that.”

She couldn't agree more. Jake Griffin was an honest man, however there were hard cold evidence of his embezzlement. Although Lexa didn’t believe that he could have done that, but despite being the CEO of the company, she has no control over the board decision to remove him from the company’s operation. All the board members voted to remove him due to overwhelming evidence. The board were going to charge him but Lexa advised them that getting law enforcement involved would ruin the company’s image and their stock could suffer tremendously. She wanted to investigate the case first, and also to buy time for Jake to gather his own evidence to clear his name. But Jake committed suicide first, which to Lexa, foul play was definitely involved in his death. 

“I was investigating it and I still am. I can’t turn back time. If I can, I’d go back and stop it from happening. You out of all people should know that I never intended for that to happen to him. He was like a father to me.”

“What’s the use of you investigating it now? He’s dead, Lexa. He’s fucking dead because of you!” 

“I don’t want to fight about this right now. You'll never listen to me. So, let’s not talk about it here. I’ll arrange for someone to come pick you in a few days.”

“What part of my English are you not understanding? I don’t want anything to do with you. I don’t want to be near you. I don’t want to see your face ever again!”

“You made the auction rules not me. I spend fifty million dollars on you so you’re going to marry me, like it or not.”

“Fuck you! This is all about you getting your money’s worth, right? Fine!” Clarke stepped closer to Lexa and reached for the brunette’s pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper swiftly. 

Lexa pushed her hand away. “What are you doing?” Lexa knew exactly what Clarke was doing. She missed sex with the blonde dearly but not like this, not with hatred and anger being the only things that can be seen radiating from the eyes of the woman she loved. 

“Giving you your money’s worth so you can leave me the fuck alone.”

“I didn’t spend all that money for just sex. I made a promise to you and I’m keeping it.”

“Promise? Oh, your stupid promise to marry me. Is that’s why you're spending fifty million dollars on a prostitute just so you can force her to marry you? Fine, have it your fucking way! But I’ll make your life a living hell. That’s my promise to you,” she declared. 

Many people have said do not make promises that you cannot keep and do not promised more than you can deliver.


End file.
